


The Electrical Room

by ArchiveofmyOwn_Works



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Awards, Barry Berkman - Freeform, Barry TV Show, Bill Hader - Freeform, Emmys, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lovers, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Oral Sex, Red Carpet, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual, Smut and Angst, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofmyOwn_Works/pseuds/ArchiveofmyOwn_Works
Summary: After a 5-month film period between Stella and her co-star Bill Hader. That once started as friends to secret lovers ending as outright foes, they are forced to spend their time at the Emmy’s Awards Show. Stella tries her hardest to avoid Bill Hader only to find herself in a situation that ends up in the electrical room, alone with him.





	1. The Blood-Stained Carpet & Mindless Chatter

The photographers’ camera lenses flash with excessive echoes of yelling and shouting. As your feet set onto the red carpet, exiting from the black vehicle. Your formal emerald beaded, and Swarovski crystal dress slightly drags behind your heels as you made your steps alongside your assistant. You feel the Los Angeles warmth air adhering to your exposed skin. The cut of your dress was fitted to your waist, exposing your cleavage and the beaded dress slipped off your shoulders with a high thigh slit. Your dyed red hair was partially braided and put in a low bun, with loose tendrils caressing the side of your cheeks.

The harsh and sudden obscene of voices shouting in your direction sends reverberation to your ears. You clench your hands trying to push aside any anxieties you’re feeling this evening.

You feel a touch of fingers caressing your forearm, your eyes snapped immediately reminding you that your assistant is trying to guide you whilst avoiding hovering over your figure.

“This way”, you see her nude lips moved, but not being able to hear her due to the crowd filled voices of reporters, photographers, and other celebrities with their dates, stylists, and assistants. 

Your nostril is immediately filled with cologne and all sorts of odour that is circulating within the crowd. The faster you can do this, the faster you can go home, you thought. 

You avoided minor chatter with mindless people, for the sake that casual gossip was not in your best interest. Your body swayed amongst others in the crowd, as you tried your best to stay alongside your assistant. Your shoulders brushed against others; your height was able to see past heads of people chattering mindlessly with their peers. While, more than a handful of people started to look your way with heavy interest, judging based on your dress and how your hair looks different from its usual dirty blonde. Whether they were pleased or not, did not seem to bother or interest you in the slightest.

You continued following the assistant’s slimmed figure until she reaches a stop, almost bumping into her backside. No more than a few feet in front of you, you noticed one of the younger child actresses, a face you recognized, yet not keened upon remembering her name. With her pink semi-ball gown, her pearly white smile, she kept posing for the photographers. Until one of the crew members, a middle-aged woman urged her to continue walking down the red carpet.

You can feel your wrist slightly grabbed by the warmth of your assistant’s hand, as she urged you that it was your turn to walk along and pose.

“I’ll meet you on the other side”, insinuating that she would be at her usual spot on the other end of the carpet your subconscious thought.

You unclenched your hands and slightly grasp the side of your dress with grace and poise as you have done this endlessly. While your eyes try to gain accustom to the photographers’ flashing, you moved along the carpet one heel in front of the other. At that point, your name was used recklessly amongst their amusement. Trying to gain your attention to pose directly to their lenses. You faced the direction of the lenses; small smirk was made at first then followed with a faint smile. 

“Give the shoulder look!”, you absentmindedly heard one of the photographers shouted.

Your body slightly turned as your chin was near to the edge of your shoulder. You continued to arch and pose as to what felt like it was longer than a minute. In reality, it took less than eight minutes to pose along the red carpet, until generally, the photographers were pleased, but it still did not stop their enthusiastic and unpleasing shouting.

In your peripheral vision, you caught your assistant on the other end of the carpet. Your slight nod and pose ravished a handful of quick flashes and yelling last requests you ignored. Your hands grabbed the hem of your dress and continued walking as the flashes fade from your view.

You didn’t bother to look at her way, as she walked alongside. She says, “You have a few interviews”, she paused, “short” she added.

To say you weren’t annoyed was a lie, this is the part of the casual Emmy’s carpet you despised. The useless mindless chatter to fill their nosy interests you thought. Your eyes purposely avoided the general crowd’s gaze, in order to not engage with actors or actresses you disliked.

The end part of the carpet was filled with fewer people and more so with reporters and scattered cameras lined up in front of different actresses, actors, and reality stars. Your eyes set upon the main entrance of the building which would lead through the endless halls, minor rooms, and into the main theatre where the show will start.

Your first interview was from NBC’s network “E!”. A perky and tanned woman with bright makeup, as well a slender feminine man was standing next to her. Their hands held their individual microphones though before the bright makeup woman was able to make small conversation the producer was queuing the countdown to start the interview. 

“Well, we are here with the 3 Emmy nominee, Stella Meyers. How are you feeling today? Excited, nervous?” She enthusiastically asked, her hand gestured the microphone near and slightly under your chin.

You looked up from the blood-stained carpet, only to see that she was looking up from her short stature to meet your eyes. Your smile starts to form, as you noticed her exaggerated TV smile, and free wrinkled skin, “I’m feeling excited actually, happy to be here”, you replied honestly.

She earnestly nodded, “That’s great! You have been nominated a handful of times and have won a total of eight Emmys. Tonight, you are nominated for three for best actress in comedy, drama, and directing. How does it feel to be nominated again?”

You slightly chuckled, as you feel your nails slightly fold into the material side of your waist, “Honestly, I am honoured to be nominated. I feel lucky and appreciate to be working alongside the people that are just as passionate about the craft we make.”

She continues to nod, while the man next to her voiced his comment and question, “Just an hour ago, we just interviewed your boyfriend, James, who was just lovely and charming.” He slightly giggled, “He is going to be hosting the Emmys for the second time. Have you ever thought of hosting together? Your shared chemistry and humour together would be hilarious!”

You chuckled from his comment, “That’s sweet of you but I don’t think I am that amusing or naturally as comical as James, but who knows down the line?” You joked with an honest smile.

They both chuckled to your comment, as the woman tenderly grasped onto your forearm, “You look utterly beautiful! Stunning really, love the dress! And we obviously have noticed that your hair is red! Of course, there are rumours floating around that you are playing Poison Ivy in the newest DC film. Perhaps next to Joaquin Phoenix as the Joker? Any truth to that?” She continues to smile, her pearly white teeth showing.

You naturally and instinctively chuckled at her comment, as you slightly neared forward to her figure, “A lady cannot tell”, you smirked jokingly. “Right, right, well let’s just say if you are playing her, I’ll be one of the first to watch”, she chuckled replying.

“Ditto!” The man exclaimed beside her, earning a chuckle amongst the lady and yourself. “So, before we let you go, apparently you have a new film coming out next year. Always working Stella!”. You nodded to his comment, with the following smile. “How was it working with your co-star Bill Hader?! It must’ve been a whirlwind with hanging and acting alongside a comedian man”, your smile falters but you forcibly and quickly string along the smile lines, “Yes, he was great. He was a delight to work with, I cannot wait for the fans to see the film”, the first lie you have said today. 

“Yes,” The woman replied, “Well, until then I am sure the film will be worth the wait!” She faces away from your gaze towards the camera lens, “As well, Bill Hader is nominated for Best Actor for his show Barry, have you seen the show yet?”. You earnestly replied, “Yes, of course.” A second lie. “It would be amazing if he wins the second time in a row, he deserves it.” And that was the third lie added, you thought.

“Aw!” She replied, “He said the same thing about you!” You forcibly smiled at her comment, “Love co-stars supporting each other, don’t you!?” The back of her hand slightly touched the man’s chest, “Yes! Well, thank you so much, Stella, for hanging out with us.” Their last set of comments was a set of goodbye and good luck, “Thank you so much”, you replied with an honest smile.

“And that was Stella Meyers, she was great, wasn’t she?” Her voice was fading as your feet carried you out of their sightline, and onto another set of reporters with usual and indifferent questions.

The set of interviews was no more than twenty minutes, not including the mindless chatters to fill the awkward void and feeding into their nosy interests. Most questions surrounded on your boyfriend, James, your past awards, winnings and future films, as well the designer of the dress, and the occasional question and rumour fueled if you are cast as Poison Ivy, and of course, the infamous Bill Hader.

“A lady does not tell.” You joked and continued to harmlessly flirt with the interviewer, finishing the last round of questions. How many times you have said that your inner thoughts joked.

Your assistant continued to guide you towards the main entrance, and you are greeted with a handful of people, you recognize as well personally worked with.

The gossip encircles and one minute at a time you start to join to their endless cycle of mindless conversation.

Your feet carried you throughout the main hallway, chatting amongst the directors and producers. Forcing yourself to make conversation to please their stretched egos. Your conversation with Arnold, one of the producers for your future film was halted, as you felt the fore fingertips grazing your backside. The hair on your forearm perked upwards, as you feel a cold shiver through your spine, you almost showed discomfort and panic written on your face. 

That it is until the sound of his voice immediately calmed your senses, “Darling”, he swiftly and courteously kissed your cheek. “James”, you paused, before your eyes set upon his eyes, his faint smile lines showing his slight dimples. His tamed hair was groomed slightly given the pair of James Dean’s eyes and Elvis’ almost-like inspired hairstyle. He was paired with an outfit that matched aesthetically with yours, a dark green, almost black tux contrasted with your appearance. Handsome, you thought. 

“Oh, a pleasure to finally meet you”, Arnold interrupted with his right hand reaching out for his. “How do you do?”, James replied. Subconsciously your lips smirked at James’ politeness choice of words. As Arnold was about to reply, he was then interrupted by his assistant to whom you recognize. She shared a few whispers, as a result, he slightly nods as if he was reminded by her words, “I am so sorry, excuse me.”, his lips lightly pressed to your right cheek, “Of course”, you replied. His hand patted James’ arm, “Would love to have a chat with you fine young man”, his deep-voiced echoed. He slightly nods with a smile that pulled the tenderness in your heart. “Perhaps at the after-party”, James’ voice replied, as Arnold nod earnestly and drifting blending into the crowd. 

His right hand is still placed on your backside as he turns you to the main hallway to which the grand walls carry to the main theatre. Your feet match with his pace, as your right hand naturally grasp for his upper arm and sliding downwards to his inner forearm, as he took your hand in his arm guiding you down the hall.

You were about to initiate a conversation that it is until your ears picked up the distinctive laughter that is easily recognizable. Your eyes frantically, but slowly took in the surrounding crowd as you walked forward, cautioning yourself to not be caught in his eyesight. 

Shit, you thought. The word echoes in your mind. You almost stopped in your tracks as you noticed his back facing your direction. Tall stature with his black tux and you noticed his hands in mid-air as he is speaking to his peers.

Your eyes quickly divert from his backside to your boyfriend’s face, showing complete, utterly naive and oblivious to your secret unfortunate circumstances.

“Hun”, your right-hand grasp onto his forearm a little tighter, “Help me find my seat”, this way at least you can forcefully be around with your show’s co-stars. A little while longer to escape from Hader, your thoughts reminded you.

“Yes, of course”, he brisks you alongside, passing Hader’s stature. Unbeknownst to you that one of the actresses who was standing directly in front of Hader recognized you.

“Stella!”, she exclaimed, “Shit” you uttered underneath your breath. You debated for a second whether to move forward, ignoring her exclaims, pretending as if you did not hear her. That is until, James stopped in his tracks, and turned slightly with your body moving along with his.

Your gaze and frame did a 180-turn setting on the actress, that called your name. Your eyes glazed over her brunette curled hair setting on her shoulders with a red gown wrapping her figure, with her wide smile, she used her outside voice, “Stella! You're here!” The lines around her eyes crinkled, along with her genuine smile.

Of course, James pulled you alongside walking in stride towards what it seems at first a small clique huddled within their own conversations. But the first thing you noticed is that their conversation stopped, and all of their gazes were set upon you.

Your peripheral vision captured his stature that is set in your direction. You did not once set your eyes on him, but you can feel his glare, whether he was satisfied to see you or not, you did not know. As well, you did not want to find out.

Your mind is set into over-drive, suddenly you pictured yourself running to the nearest door that you wish would take you far away from the city of lights. Nonetheless, that wish was crushed as you feel their presence.


	2. The Heel-less Shoe

“Courtney”, you exclaimed. She took a step forward with her wide-open arms, engaging you for a hug. Her aroma consumed your nostrils as her arms wrapped around yours.

“You look beautiful!”, she says, “I thought you weren’t coming?”, She questions. She took a step back standing next to him. You did not dare to look his way nor cared. And that was the fourth lie tonight your subconscious thought. 

“I had an opening in my schedule”, you expressed, “And of course, I had to support James hosting”, your gaze looked at him. His smile showed his dimples, with his eyes dancing at yours. “Well, thank you, babe”, he says with a slight chuckle.

The conversation continued without an utterance from him, though he did not withdraw his stare. You couldn’t tell if he was studying the way you were expressing your words and behaviour. But his gaze was making you nervous. Anxiety spiked in your veins as you unwillingly stood there. James continued to lead the conversation amongst them, while you were pretending to not lose your head.

Unbeknownst to you, Bill’s gaze kept steering in your direction longingly. Analyzing your features, the way your red lips puckered in thought. His fingers itched to touch your red flaming hair. The recognizable feeling of heat is being risen within his lower region. 

“Did you and Bill finish the film? I can’t wait to see what it’s about. Apparently, the director put the whole film on locked down.” Courtney says, snapping Bill’s carnal desires for a moment.

You hear Bill’s voice echoing in your ears, as you couldn’t find the words to speak, “Yeah, the film is finished. It was a great time working on set, a great time, right Stells?”, he insinuated.

And at that moment your eyes snapped to his blue ones looking into yours. Or more so staring down with that pesky secretive look in his eyes that you recognized. You found yourself swallowing your own nerves. You rose your left brow and pursed your lips as if you were trying to intimidate him. As a result, he found it rather amusing, he reacted with a slight smirk with his brow right brow raised. 

“Stells?”, Courtney questioned the nickname that Bill placed for you. “Aw”, her voice soothed, “I didn’t realize you guys were good friends”, she quickly and jokingly smacked your arm and his upper arm at the same time.

Motherfucker, you thought angrily. Just with one sentence, he was able to piss you off. “Yeah” you forcibly smiled, “Great friends”, your voice laced with sarcasm, whether if your peers were able to sense it. You did not care.

“The director, Smith, was a pleasure to work with, a visionary really. Definitely has a level of standards so always memorize your lines, and be ahead of the script itself”, you added expressing your advice to Courtney, while the other two unknown young women beside her nodded along. Probably her friends or coworkers, you thought. She nodded with amusement, as she was about to voice another comment, an intercom voice interrupted. An automated voice declared for guests to find their seats as the show is about to start.

Your inner thoughts gleamed happily, and for a moment you can feel your inner breathing stabilizing. For the rest of the show, you can sit down, keep to yourself, and just maybe it will be smooth sailing from here, you thought.

The crowd slowly but surely moved down the hallway to the main entrance. James kissed your cheek before leaving, heading to the backstage route. “Good luck”, your last words were said to him. 

If someone told you that you were one day to run to your seats as if you were being chased, you would have said ‘yeah if they paid me’. To say you were usually one of the last people to find their seats, considering you did not necessarily enjoy the awards show. Yet, it was part of your contract to show, put a smile, and accept the award if you win. Nonetheless, you sped walk down the steps, and your thoughts danced around the idea if you stay put in your seat, and close to your co-stars he would not dare approach you. 

“Stella!”, a recognizable female voice shouted. You snapped your head from looking down at your shuffling feet, to finding your usual director, Kathy. Pointing to the row of seats that were assigned for you and your co-stars. The seating was mid-center of the theatre and at least 5 rows in front of the stage. 

Approaching the cast was like approaching a family that you have not seen in quite a while. Kathy gave you a warm welcome, as you see your co-stars already seated from the right aisle seat and inwards. You said hello to each of them as you slowly walked down into the row, with your director right behind you. Out of manners and generosity, you sat one seat next to the empty one, so Kathy did not have to walk further down the aisle. “Thank you”, she says, as she took the empty seat, leaving you to sit next to her. While the rest of the row you were in was not yet entirely filled in. Especially the three seats next to you.

Kathy shuffled her dress while placing her right leg over her left. “So, is the film finally done, so you can come back to the show?” She joked you chuckled in return, “Yes, good riddance to that movie”, you silently cursed.

Kathy held a confusion, “What? Why? Is the film not good, the people?”, she curiously questioned. “My co-star”, you paused. “Bill Hader?’, She whispered. You slightly nod while glancing at the stage, admiring the decor placed on the walls. She continued to gossip and protrude for more answers. “I always heard he was a nice-”, her voice stops, and you glanced to her features - questioning why she stopped talking. Just then you noticed her sight looking down towards the aisle.

As if it was slow motion and came out of a fucking movie. Bill fucking Hader is walking down the aisle and more so, his eyes are set on the empty seat next to you.

“Switch seats with me”, you harshly whispered, almost spitting. But out of Kathy’s shock, she could not move quickly enough. Giving Hader enough time to sit directly next to you, purposely not glancing or giving you the time of day.

You look straight ahead behind a few heads onto the stage. Your hands stayed at your side, as Kathy gave you an apologetic look. 

It’s okay, you thought but did not reply. Perhaps you were in a state of shock, or perhaps for the first time, you debated to walk out of the theatre. 3 hours, you thought, and it repeated endlessly. As if your thoughts were echoing in amongst the theatre walls.

3 hours, 3 hours, 3 hours with Bill Hader sitting next to you. Next to you, next to you.

You can slightly hear him chatting to the person next to him before an automated voice interrupted starting the show; introducing the host and the year of the Emmy show. But everything was a haze, you could not hear nor see James walking the stage and starting his speech. All because you were sitting next to him, and just as if he put a spell on you. You unknowingly and slightly glanced in his direction while your face was placed straight ahead, so he wouldn’t notice. 

You were able to see his palms placed on his upper thigh, his fingers would voluntarily flinch, or slightly grazed over his pants. Nothing out of the ordinary, that until you feel a foot placed right next to your right heel. You can feel his shoe, slightly tapping against the side of your heel.

You quick and absentmindedly took your right leg over your left, so it was far away from his shoe tapping or whatever game he is trying to play with or against you. 

The show was almost halfway through, it was filled with a handful of awards, speeches, unnecessary jokes, all the usual. Though, nothing, not even a comment from Bill. The usual chuckle or whisper to his peers, but nothing was directed towards you. Whether he glanced, you weren’t able to notice.

After another Fleabag win, there was a commercial break. To you that meant bathroom break, though you did not need to go, the thought of fresh air from the hallway or just seeing your usual peers would do wonders in comparison to sitting next to him.

As you quickly put your right heel onto the ground and placed yourself up from your seat. You feel a snap. Your right foot that was once at five inches up from the ground was now placed on the carpeted ground itself. You almost lost your balance, that is until you feel a hand on your backside, helping you not fall. You expected to say thank you to Kathy, but it was a matter of seconds before you realized it wasn’t her hands.

You stood still and tall, turning to his direction, but looking straight down at your feet. You grasp at the sides of your jewelled gown to look and inspect your shoe. That is until you heard his voice, “Are you okay?”, you ignored him. While glancing down to your clean-shaven legs inspecting your feet, twisting your shoe, you immediately saw that your right heel was snapped, and it was hanging loose.

Shit, you thought.

You can see Bill’s legs moved slightly forward, and from the corner of your eye, you can see his left hand intending to grab your right calf while looking up to meet your eyes. His touch sent goosebumps to your skin, his hands were cold but soft to the touch.

You can feel your eyes growing in size in surprise, we are in public, your thoughts provoked.

“Are you bleeding?”, He says, almost whispering. Confusion was immediately written on your face, “bleeding?”, you questioned, almost annoyed. “Do you need a tampon?”, He clarified. A red flame of embarrassment was sent to your neck and cheeks. You recomposed yourself, and narrowed your eyes, almost throwing daggers at his. “No”, you muttered, “My heel broke”, you stated, with a sigh. 

Before your mind was even able to process the situation at hand, you can feel his hand grasp at your calf and pulling it up and set right on his knee.

“Bill!”, You reacted, harshly snapping at his actions. He quickly looked at the shoe, and immediately noticed the hanging heel that was holding on by a thread. To make matters even worse, before you can quickly place your foot back on the ground. His right hand held onto the top of your foot down to his knee. While, his left-hand grasp at the heel, snapping it off. 

No, you thought. The horror was now evident on your face, and you can feel the wind being knocked out of your chest cavity. “Fixed it”, he says with a sly smile, you can see his eyes dancing. Expecting either a thank you or a fuck you. 

His left hand contained the heel, and now your shoe was heel-less.

What the fuck? You thought, in complete shock. At this point, you can feel the stares of people turning their heads and noticing your foot still on his knee.

Out of embarrassment, shock, and anger seeping out of your pores. You placed your foot back on the ground, grabbed the heel from his hands, and placed it near his neck as if you were about to stab his trachea. It was the latter, “Fuck you”, you whispered, pulling away. His lips are pressed as if he was trying to suppress his laughter or any other comments that you noticed he was trying to hold in.

You immediately walked straight ahead down the aisle, limping for Christ sake. Giving an apologetic look towards the people sitting, you tried your best to gracefully move forward and out of the aisle, turning to the empty walkway that leads to the wooden doors.

You did not know what to do, hell where are you even going? your inner thought asked you. But once you left the main theatre, and into one of the minor hallways that are at a distance away from the people. You placed yourself against the wall, sighing and trying to capture your breath.

As you were about to take your right heel off. You didn’t notice that you were on borrowed time - it was the sudden tap sound of shoes echoing through the hallway that snapped you out of your thoughts. And it sounded as if it was getting closer each second as if it was a clock ticking. 

Out of curiosity, you peered from the side to only seeing him pacing quickly to where you are standing. You can feel the air shift, and the hair on your forearm standing.

Without realizing what you were doing, you quickly paced down the hall, literally limping. His pace was getting heavier and heavier, and you can feel yourself starting to run whether it would be a marathon or a sprint to the nearest bathroom, you didn’t care.

The panic was raised due to the realization in a psychologic effect that you felt as if you were being hunted, and in a way you were.

The echoes of his shoes echoed fiercely, to the point that a shriek raised out of you because the grasp of his right hand grabbed your left arm from behind slamming you into a door. His left hand quickly turned the handle and forcefully pushed you inside the darkened room. 

It was black, pitch black. And the only thing heard was the click of the door being closed.

Alone. Inside a room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Let me know your thoughts and comments down below!


	3. Lost in the Lights of Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and like this mini-story! Let me know in the comments if you suggest any specific storylines or personal recommendations! As well, I post stories on my Tumblr, "film-isastory".

A light flicker. You quickly gazed over the setting; it was an electrical room. A bunch of wires and ports on one side of the wall while the other side was a row of mini ports electrical boards. Fucking unreal, you thought.

His grasp on your arm was held tight, and out of shock, and how quickly this escalated in a matter of seconds. It felt your body was out of control, your right hand is smacked against his cheek, over and over again. Your hand slaps his chest, his arm, any part of his body,

“No, no, no, no”, you muttered as you venomously spit out the words. His hands quickly grasp on both of your forearms as he grunted from the stings of your slaps. You can feel his hands wrap around your forearms tightly as he used the force of his body to push you back, quickly against the wall.

You both grunted from the impact of two bodies colliding against a wall with electrical wires hanging on both sides.

The nakedness of your back felt the cold wall while being forced underneath his stature, with his warm hands forcefully wrapped around your bones.

You can feel your hands pressed against the chilled wall next to the hanging wires connecting to the mainboards.

He slightly chuckled underneath his breath, as his eyes scanned your features, glancing downwards to your body beneath him.

“Almost forgot that you can put up a fight”, there was a lace of amusement in his voice. You struggled against his body, “Let me go”, you grunted. His blue eyes stared into yours, you noticed his iris growing in size. Whether you can feel him below growing or not, he was able to feel so. He was deprived, in many ways, from the thoughts of you and your body.

The room was quiet, only the sound of heavy breaths between two bodies echoed.

“We-we can’t do this”, you stuttered. “Why not?”, he whispered, “It hasn’t stopped us before”, he paused, with his forehead leaning to yours, lips almost touching, “It doesn’t have to now,”, his vulnerable voice echoes in your ears.

You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t even hardly think. Your thoughts were running a thousand miles in different directions, unable to form words. It did not help that his natural aroma is undermining your senses - completely, and utterly spellbound to him. You wanted to despise him, loathe him, but underneath all that false hatred your body was telling a different story. And at that moment, you felt the shift of your hatred was brought upon on yourself as opposed to him.

“It’s been months”, he speaks again, softly, his eyes searching for yours. Whether he wanted pity, or establish an emotional bond with you, you couldn’t tell. You could only feel yourself loathing your own skin due to your embedded reaction to him, 

“I called you, emailed you-”, his voice cracks. “I-I’ve been busy”, you slightly whisper. Unable to form any coherent excuses, especially believable ones.

He lowly chuckle to your response as you feel his chest leaned forward against yours. “Don’t lie to me. I can handle everyone else’s bullshit, but don’t start me with yours”, he seethes. You flinch from his brazen stature; his hands still wrapped your forearms.

“I have a boyfriend now”, you reasoned within a half-truth and half lie. “You always had a boyfriend, Stells”, he called your bullshit. You could feel his stature brazen against your chest, “Does your little James know about you? About us, darling?”, his whisper taunts your ears. Mocking his name. Your eyes shifted from his slight smirk to his blue eyes dancing into yours.

You knew he loved testing your limits, almost as if he’s throwing you off the edge of a cliff, but still holding onto your arm. You can see yourself dangling perhaps onto an ocean or onto an abyss of nothing, you thought. 

In a way, you’re a pawn in his twisted dark game. Many months ago, you wouldn’t have cared. Hell, both of you played this game, months of back and forth. In a careless world, in the lights of wonderland, and just like how the story ends, you both went mad. Mad, you thought. It seemed as if it was ages ago and now you found yourself here in this electrical room courted against the back wall surrounded by hanging wires.

It’s been a few months, three or four of silence between you and him. His eyes were the same, perhaps more exhausted. He was curious, you could tell. The way his gaze sets over your features, debating whether he should test you against his own game. His gaze looked up towards your hair, and yours could see the resting inches of his lips between yours,

“Your hair”, he states, his eyes soften from the sight, “You’re so breathtaking, I swear”, he groaned. From his reaction, you could only feel your bones tightening with his slow movements. 

It was then you noticed his left knee sliding in between your legs settling right underneath, you were almost-practically sitting on his knee. Out of instinct, you struggled against him, “What are you doing?”, you hissed. He slightly moved his knee upwards, right into your core. “Don’t-”, you slightly whisper, there was a touch of gasp leaving your lips. “Don’t what?”, he taunts. You found yourself helpless, swallowing any desired saliva left on the top of the roof of your tongue.

He noticed the way you swallowed, and the strain of your lips pressed together. His eyes glazed over the way you flutter your eyes, the wisp of your coated lashes, and the colours of your cheeks that seemed to show a taint of embarrassment.

You were embarrassed, you can feel the sting and rise of hot heat rising from your stomach to your chest. Embarrassed that you could not control your words, your thoughts.

Self-loathing to feeling outrageously embarrassed. Those two emotions unknowingly coincide in a matter of minutes, and it was all due to him, who has you wrapped around his finger. You just couldn’t bring yourself to admit it.

He hesitantly brought his cheek forward touching yours, “Let me have you,” he paused, “please?”, his hot breath was wrapped around your cheek and ear. 

You found yourself leaning your head against his, the more you think about it now, the less you know. The only thing you knew was that you gave in.

You slightly and hauntingly rolled your hips right on his upper leg that is prompting between yours. You could feel the heat rising and the aura changing as if it became electrifying - the frantic hard breathing left only heard between you both. If he was looking for any signs, any answer, he took this one as if it was.

You could feel his hands loosening your forearm, only holding your right arm whilst grabbing an electric cord from your right side.

Confusion hit you, “Wha-what are you doing?”. He did not answer, he only grabbed a green cord that seemed to be hanging from the wall, continued to yank it. Almost as if he was testing its strength. You suddenly puzzled it together. You didn’t think he would, but he did. He wrapped the green cord around your wrist, as it hung up in the air.

“I-”, again your loss of words. He grabbed your other wrist, but out of annoyance, you struggled it against the wall. He slightly pressed your wrist against the wall using more force than needed, he looked at you with taunting eyes,

“Don’t you trust me?”, he asks. You knew he didn’t want a response because he already knew the answer, and the truth was that you didn’t. Unfortunately, he knew that. 

But willingly, you let him tie your left wrist with a red electrical cord, thinner than the green one. It wasn’t tight, it didn’t hurt, it was enough to hold your wrist in place for his amusement.

He avoided your gaze, as your eyes inspected the knot around your wrists, to then only seeing him looking down at your breast, gazing over your corset dress. You were almost dressed for a prop, tied like an animal, and placed on his thigh like a doll.

Both of his hands land on the side of your waist, as he glides his hands upwards, slowly to the side of your breast, as the thumb of his hands ghosted over your chest.

Your hands instinctively grabbed the rope that is forcefully hanging, as you leaned back into the wall. Hoping it would swallow you whole. The feeling was too excruciating, the amount of heat between both bodies was too confined. You were desperate for cool air or perhaps release of tension building within your body.

His hands glide downwards feeling the beaded jewelry as it wraps your body, his hands strongly placed on the side of your hips as he manually pushes your hips forward. Forcing you to grind on his thigh. The hard breathing increased from your inner chest to your vocals, you did not want to give him the satisfaction of any pleasurable sounds. 

He watches you grinding on his thigh, almost letting go of your waist to see if you were doing it on your own, and to his pleasure, you were. “Fuck”, he whispers, with his own harsh breathing matching yours.

You can feel the pool of wetness placed underneath your core, the friction feeling was bringing nothing, but pleasure. Almost an addicting and intoxicating feeling. You continue to voluntarily grind slowly, back and forth, letting out heavy breathing.

Bill’s impatience was increasing by a threshold, as his left hand grabbed back of your right thigh, placing right in between his. Oh, fuck, you thought. He was rutting, slowly, rutting like an animal, on your thigh.

His right hand sneaked right onto your lower back, pushing you right into him. Two bodies are now pressed onto each other, rutting as if there were two horny fucking animals who never had sex before.

Your flushed cheek is placed against his. He made the first vocal sound, bringing pleasure to your ears. His little whines were echoed, as you can feel his erection rutting against your upper thigh.

“Fuck, baby”, he whispered. 

His right hand is placed right on your forehead as he gently pushes your head back on the wall, his lips inches from yours. Only to be set onto yours in a chaste kiss. You can feel his hesitance.

This was the first kiss in months, your thoughts remembered. You couldn’t remember if he tasted the same, but being so provoked from his lips and body, it feels as if it exceeded your expectations from past kisses with him.

His mouth slightly agape, leaving room for your tongue to invade past his lips, he groans in response. His hand continues to grab the back of your head molding your lips into his. He slightly raises his thigh in anticipation of receiving a pleasurable response, you grunted following with a moan.

The rutting and the amount of grinding continued only till his lips followed down to your neck, above your chest. Your eyes fluttered, “No marks”, you warned, out of breath. He silently growled in annoyance but respected your objection. 

“Ugh-”, you paused, “I’m-”, he interrupted you with a heavy kiss, tongue invading your lips. Erupting of high and low moans were announced as your hips moved faster against his thigh. He slowly put his thigh back on the ground, raising a whine from your voice.

You almost questioned, until you noticed he was getting down on his knees, “Oh, fuck Bill”, you whispered. His hands glide over your legs as he gets right in between the fabric of your dress. 

His lips continued touched the inner thighs, giving small chaste kisses, as well, following with his wet tongue inching towards your core. You looked down not able to see part of his face, as it falls deeper into your thighs. He props your left thigh over his shoulder, making space as you can feel the heat of his breath ghosting over your panties.

You involuntarily bucked your hips trying to find any source of friction. Only to feel his tongue touching the outer fold of your underwear, “Oh my god”, you instinctively held tighter onto the ropes. His tongue continues to graze over your folds, apply pressure, teasing with his nose using it as friction for your pleasure. 

Losing control of your own breathing, you can feel the grasp of his hands touching and pulling down the delicate panties, slowly and teasingly. He put his left hand underneath holding over your right leg onto his shoulder, as he resumes position before he took your underwear off.

You can feel your chest rising and lowering each second, as his hot breath nears your core. His tongue flattening over your folds, stroking slowly, but strongly enough. 

You groaned in anticipation and needing more. It was a matter of seconds, “I-”, you choked as you feel the sensation of building up and explosion rolling over your body, you groaned quietly. Hader continued to lap up the juices as he feels the involuntarily flinches from your body. 

He places your right leg around his waist as he strides back up leaning into your stature, as his hands ghosted over the wall up to your wrist, quickly untying the ropes. Your wrist fling onto his shoulders, as your lips chased after his. His groan crept into your lips feeling the vibration, as he mounts into your core with his throbbing erection. Your sensitivity is risen and doubled, as you try to not to quickly give in.

You can feel his hands unzipping his front tux, as his tongue probes into your mouth, fighting dominance over yours.

Your hand instinctively grabbed the back of his brunette hair, as he slides right into you, struggling to not pace too fast. He grunted lowly but harsh. You finally gazed over his features seeing the bead of sweat on the side of his hairline, as you both moaned as he continuously moved forward and back into you. A pace that was not too fast nor too slow. Enough to remember this, and it was as if you knew he pictured himself on the days of the set of sneaking around or the time you went to his apartment. And those moments it felt like in the busiest times in the burning days in the city of light, the world has slowed down, the speed matching yours, but that wasn’t the case.

Your left leg continues to harshly grasp around his thigh, urging him to push forward when it was needed to. The feeling was too high, as you both continued to rock into each other, chasing a feeling that it’s almost close, close enough that you can touch.

He moves his head right into the crook of your neck, as you can feel his heavy breathing not in sync with his body. He grunted and grunted as you whined against him. Your hands grasp tightly onto his forearm, as his hands are pressed onto the wall, he grunted again. Almost as if he was in pain, but in reality, he was chasing for his orgasm.

“Fuck, darling”, he chuckled, with a low growl, “You feel good, I missed this a little too much”, he states. Your whine was brought into a halt, as he placed his right hand underneath your jaw bringing your head back into a tilt against the wall. He ferociously kissed your neck, gliding his tongue, as you whined, your head tilted. You can see the white ceiling and the white stars clouding your vision.

His teeth bared against your neck, as he nipped your skin before sinking into a bite, right onto your shoulder blade, grunting with a low growl. You can feel his hips halt as he pours into you, while you moaned following his orgasm.

Heavy breathing continued as you both stilled, his hips followed forward a few times, stilled a moment in time. You both knew or unknowingly questioned if this was the last time, so out of his selfish need, he stilled himself inside you, his arms grasping around your frame, holding you in place. Feeling as if he is trying to catch his own breathing, and almost as if he is trying to keep you for as long as he can, but reality hits as he slowly pulls himself out of you earning a hiss from his voice.

You leaned against the wall trying to still your breathing. He leans down to the ground, picking up your underwear, laying it out as you lazily placed your feet into them. He raises them up to your hips as he kissed your pelvic bone, as well as straightening your dress for you.

Your lip rises into a small smile, as he placed himself back up on his feet. You shoved his hands out of the way, as you grabbed his penis into your hand. He hissed out of reaction, mouth agape, “Stells”, he warned. You slowly, rest it back into his pants, zipping him up. Your shaking hands re-buttoning his shirt and fixing his bow tie. His smile falters a bit, whether he expected you to blow him or at least made any provoking comments like your usual self-did, you didn’t. And that itself, struck a chord within him. Perhaps because this was not the same as it used to be. 

Your hands quickly smoothed down the layers of your hair, whilst grabbing your broken and the non-broken heels off of your feet. You noticed how much time has passed, even more so, panic was stricken - worrying that your lipstick or even your makeup is definitely misplaced. You need a mirror, a bathroom, your thoughts concerned you.

Without looking at Bill, you took a step around his stature aiming for the door. Your hands almost reached the grasp of the handle, until you feel a hand touching your backside, almost stroking the outer layer of your dress.

You stood still, his frame now standing behind you. The air was immediately thick, filled with confusion, awkwardness, and a state of anxiety that both of you could feel and not able to diffuse the tension. Just because you and him, you thought, wouldn’t even know where to start. If this was a few months ago, it would have ended in a conversation over drinks, perhaps dinner in his living room whilst watching one of his favourite crime shows. It would have ended with a long night sleep to which he would wake up in the middle of the night, worried if you have snuck out like usual. But this time, it wasn’t like those long nights or the usual dinner, it was you leaving him alone in _the electrical room_.

He spoke first, breaking your thoughts, “You can’t avoid me forever, Stells”, he paused, “Unfortunately, our world is a little too small”.

There was a silence that lingered in the air, before you finally found your voice, “I know, Bill”, you say as you grasp for the door handle, striding away from his stature with a pair of heels in your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story! Welcome! If you enjoy this story, let me know in the comments/likes!


End file.
